sandguardiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Genesis
Genesis is the sixteenth episode of the third season of Sandguardians and the forty-eighth overall. Plot Inside the underground chamber, Johnson and a disguised Ichabod stand guard as Sydney activates a terminal detailing a schematic blueprint entitled 'Project: Genisis'. Johnson asks what the Genesis is, in which Sydney explains that Genesis is the name of the augmentation procedure he and Winters are using the Life Saver pod for and plan to later implement on all ONC soldiers. Johnson expresses his concern over this and believes the current procedure, in which soldiers start off as skirmish troopers and work their way up the ranks, is the best way, having grown as a soldier through that method. Sydney, however, assures him that the new method will be better and easier. Unbeknownst to them, Winters steps into the Life Saver pod. Sydney then enters data into the terminal, typing in a 3% casualty rate for their recent experiments. He then gives a sigh of guilt and enters the correct casualty rate of 46%. Johnson, upon seeing the casualty rate, tries to persuade Sydney that Project Genesis isn't worth the risk but Sydney assures him that it's safe. Nearby, Seal spies on the three from a balcony and captures pictures of the Project Genesis data with his beam rifle. Suddenly an ONC guard spots and fires at Seal, forcing him to flee inside the Life Saver pod room, locking himself inside. Sydney saves the data and hands copies to Johnson and Ichabod, who he believes is Bernard. Suddenly, however, a distress call comes in from the real Bernard, asking for reinforcements. Shocked, Sydney replies that reinforcements will be sent ASAP. After ending the call, Sydney and Johnson confront Ichabod, who stands in fear, having been found out. From out of nowhere, a flare drops between the three and illuminates the room. After the flare deactivates, Ichabod disappears. Sydney orders Johnson to find him, as he now has the Project: Genesis files. Allan and Icky rush into another room, having escaped with the info. Allan commends Icky for staying strong and Icky thanks Allan for saving him. He then hands him the copy of the Project: Genesis files just when an ONC guard spots them and fires, forcing them to flee. Sydney then sends out an order to all of the ONC guards within the area to report to the chamber. Dax and Jason get the message from outside and rush into the facility. Inside the Life Saver pod room, Seal gazes at the pod itself, disgusted to see what his invention has been used for. As ONC guards try to breach the room's shield doors, Winters, inside the room, holds Seal at gunpoint with a sniper. Seal points his beam rifle back at him in retaliation. He asks if Winters used a similar type of augmentation on McGrath but Winters doesn't explain anything. Winters then asks if Seal came to kill him, with Seal doing just that, shooting him in the head. Upon seeing this, the ONC guards begin banging against the shield door in fury, causing it to crack a bit. Seal then realizes they've been infused with the Life Saver pod; they're enhanced. Just then Allan calls out to Seal from atop a balcony and hops down to him. Shocked, Seal questions how Allan got there but Allan answers by punching him in the face. Seal explains why he left and informs Allan that he left the other half of the Life Saver somewhere safe. Allan, more or less, forgives him and tells him that he has a copy of the Chancellors' project. Suddenly, Icky cries for help as two guards fire at him. Luckily, Dax and Jason come to the rescue. As Allan and Seal prepare to leave, Winters stands to his feet. He explains that the Life Saver pod strengthened his shields and healed his head wound. Winters then releases the shield doors, allowing his men to attack. Allan and Seal use a grav lift to escape with the Blues, as Winters orders his men to kill them. Characters Guardians *Allan *Jason *Dax *Seal Blue Team *Ichabod ONC *Winters *Sydney *Johnson *Bernard (Voice only) *Several soldiers Transcript *'' '' Music *"Invariance" by Kevin MacLeod *"Zombie Chase" by Kevin MacLeod *"Ghostpocalypse 1 - Departure" by Kevin MacLeod *"Prelude and Action" by Kevin MacLeod *"Steel and Seething" by Kevin MacLeod *"Clean Soul" by Kevin MacLeod *"Reign Supreme" by Kevin MacLeod *"Stale Mate" by Jingle Punks Trivia *As displayed on the Project: Genesis file, Winters and Sydney's full names are Heinrich Winters and Archer Sydney. Watch the Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 3